magicalstarsignmagicalvacationfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ozwalled
Welcome Hi, welcome to Magical Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ember Jackal page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Vlax-dono (Talk) 07:14, December 5, 2011 Intro Hi! It's been a while since I've been here what with school and all, but I'm glad to see someone else here. Now to reply to everything... I had no idea that this place was being mentioned on deviantart. I mentioned it to one person but didn't expect the word to spread, so that's interesting. In terms of images, I'm not the most technologically experienced, so feel free to replace current images with ones of higher quality. As for the other wiki, we have little affiliation at present, the mingling being limited to users who switched from one wiki to the other, though an affiliation would be mutually beneficial. They seem to have a good deal of length to their articles, while articles here are more plentiful, but lack the length that the other wiki has, though I'm not sure how to go about doing an affiliation. Vlax-dono 02:22, December 6, 2011 (UTC) The whole deviantart thing is kinda my doing.. I had something planned, but it seemes that it accomplished itself. GyYrR0 04:09, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay... I left a request to the main user on the other Magical Starsign wiki, though I don't know if he'll respond. Pictures... I'm not actually emulating. These pictures consist mainly of things I've found on various webbsites. Screenshots If you could get an image of the Permafrost, then that would be really useful. (It looks like a blue Permalava) Aside from that, getting images of the enemies in Glissini Caves would be the best way to help. Just try to get images of anything that isn't up already. If you could play as the Dark character and get an image of Zero Joker, then that would also be helpful. Good luck! Okay Remember that the permafrost can be found after the planet's thawed, so you don't have to grind THAT much. Vlax-dono 19:39, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay... We have a forum!? I honestly never bothered to look. As for the two categories there, I don't know why they're there. It was originally bosses and Space Police, two categories I think are more useful. Using the forum would be a good idea, though, so I think we should try it. sequel rumor, and manga In regaurds to the rumor of a magical starsign sequel, I found a large piece of text (all in japanese) on a gaming site hinting towards new 3DS games were, in a long list of games I came across the the words "3D Magical starsign Mokka" unfortunatly, there was some later speculation that it might have been a hoax though. But, I do find it quite possible that a new magical starsign game is coming out soon due to the fact that the series is very popular in japan, and how a new game in the series is made a year or two after nintendo makes a new handheld system (EX: Magical Vacation was the first game announced for GBA, Magical Starsign was released less than two years after the DS released.) As for the manga, I believe that what you found on the site was the one I was talking about, but, I'm not absolutly sure because I only skimmed over the first page. P.S. sorry if this is a little jumbled up, I'm kind of in a hurry. Misidentification.. That was something I posted when I first started playing Magical Vacation. His sprite was very similar to a character in magical starsign, so I mistook him for that character. Admin Would you like admin status? You've proven yourself to be quite capable and dedicated. Fixed Fixed Them. Or a least I think I did.. Sorry, I don't play Magical Vacation on a emulator.. so I had to get those pictures off of the internet. I thought I'd use those images as a temporary placeholder, due to the fact that magical vacation is considerably harder, and more time consuming, so an emulated run for me is probably a ways off. Again, sorry about that I'll try not to upload picyures in that bad of quality again. GyYrR0 06:56, February 1, 2012 (UTC) rough estimate Magical Vacation is pretty long. (the level cap being 200) a normal playthrough would probably run to be around 40-60 hours, wheras if you were to play through the large amount of sidequests, superdungeons/bosses, and extras, you would probably end up with 80-90 hours. But these are just estimates. Manual I do have the cartridge/manual/box, and the manual has some decent artwork, and a rather pokemon style way of explaining things, but if you want a good source of artwork you should probably get the MV artbook or manual. The instruction booklet is rather small, and more like a large pamphlet. There is a few good bits of artwork, and on one of the pages has a graph explaining seirei that is pretty easy to understand even without knowlege of japanese or kanji. Artbook :D The artbook is black and has the male protagonist (MV) in the front. I only saw a few scans of it, but I did see part of what appeared to be a fully illustrated bestiary, Just like the pokemon guidebook. I've seen a copy or two on ebay, and it's usually around $18-12. I'm not sure how long it is, but i'm pretty sure there is an addition of it with the guidebook built in. Hope that helps! GyYrR0 06:59, March 5, 2012 (UTC) belive so I belive it is. It may be the artbook-guide combonation.